


Just Five More Minutes

by froggyman



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling, Cute, F/F, F/F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Making Out, Multi, Polyamory, Slight making out, Strawberries, a farm, background 2yeon if you squint, background dubchaeng, background jimo, but that ones a lot less background, chaeyoung has a farm, just fluff, sleeping, sort of i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyman/pseuds/froggyman
Summary: Mina loves waking up in her girlfriend's arms. What she loves even more is getting to spoil her girlfriends~~~~Just cuddling, gifts, and tons of fluff.It's literally just MiSaTzu (do they even have a ship name?) having a cute morning together
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Just Five More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm very new to writing so this isn't like, super artsy or beautiful or anything. It is cute though! I hope you enjoy reading it and I'd love if you left some comments. It doesn't even have to be nice you can be passive aggressive as hell or literally just "this is shit and i don't like you" lmao. ok maybe dont say that, or do I'd still appreciate knowing someone actually read what i wrote. but yea have fun :)

There really was nothing Mina loved more than waking up in the arms of her girlfriends. 

The three always woke up in different positions. Sometimes Sana and Mina clung to Tzuyu and tucked their heads under her neck. Sometimes they got all tangled up and could barely tell their limbs apart. Sometimes Mina and Sana layed next to each other and Tzuyu spread out like a starfish on top of them, she tended to end up in the weirdest positions and they loved to tease her about it. 

But Mina was always happy when she got to wake up like this. Tzuyu on her left, arms snaking around her waist and using her arm as a pillow. Sana to her right with one arm spread behind her neck and the other sprawled across her chest clinging onto Tzuyu’s nightshirt. 

She liked it when both girl’s clung onto her, like they were in a huge, swirling crowd and she was trusted to keep them all together (normally they clung to Tzuyu in that situation because of her height, but it was Mina’s fantasy so she got decide how it worked). Mina was the shyest of the three and sometimes that made her feel like she dragged the other two down, neither of her girlfriends ever let her think that for too long though. They all let her know that she was their anchor, their glue, the reason they all worked so well together. 

Tzuyu was actually almost as shy but she also let everyone she met know that she was ready to punch someone for either her girls. Sana was extremely outgoing, she was the reason they all met actually, a group project in their chem class 2 years ago and no one knew anybody. 

_Tzuyu was a freshman (she was a science prodigy from a young age, hence why she was in a junior level chem class) and Sana and Mina were both juniors. The University was big so the three had never bet before._

_The class was told to get into groups of 3 for lab partners and all three of the girls had fled to the back. Tzuyu and Mina out of fear but Sana had noticed both girls at the beginning of class and thought they were beautiful so now she wanted to make them her (lab) partners._

_She walked over to them, each in the Iconic Uncomfortable And Anxious stance (bouncing on their feet, eyes darting everywhere except the others eyes, and holding on to their wrist)._

_“Hey, do you guys want to be lab partners? I don’t really know anyone else here so…” Sana said with a smile that she hoped made them feel more comfortable. It definitely did but also immediately sent both girls into a gay panic, they thought she was as beautiful as she thought they were._

_“Oh um s-sure, My name is Tzuyu”_

_“Yea, I’m Mina”_

_“Oh yea! My name’s Sana, I look forward to working with 2 beautiful girls this semester!” Sana said with a sly grin, Tzuyu and Mina both blushed hard at Sana’s shameless flirting “...Even if one of them looks like a child”_

_Sana wasn’t sure if she was allowed to tease yet, she’d always ended up crossing lines on accident, never able to tell what was meant to be said and what wasn’t. But it looked like she had just started cracking the girl’s shells and so she wanted to try a little more to make them comfortable, or maybe she just wanted to try and see the girl’s pout._

_Tzuyu’s head shot up and her blush was now more out of shock then being flustered (still definitely from being flustered, at the end of the day she was still a useless lesbian and currently standing between two very stunning girls). Her jaw fell slack and she raised her finger as if to say something, but just as she did the teacher called everyone's attention so she just had to let out a quiet giggle._

_Sana giggled right back and so did Mina before they all stopped at glare given to them by the teacher. They all flushed a little and turned to the floor._

_While he was talking Mina handed her phone to Sana, she just looked at her with a questioning look on her face._

_“Put your contact in, silly.” she whispered to her as she reached over and opened the contacts for her, “You’re lucky you’re cute” she said under her breath, Sana really wasn’t meant to hear but judging by the rose tint on her cheeks she definitely did._

_Sana entered her number and put it in as “Sana ❤️🌹” she didn’t want to be too forward but she wanted Mina to blush when she saw it too. She then handed it to Tzuyu who put in her contact (“Tzu :)”)._

_She handed the phone back to Mina and both were happy to see her blush at the phone and let out a little giggle._

_“Ok, I’ll text you guys after class.” She said and grinned at the two. All looked back at the professor but none paid attention, too focused on the attractive girls next to them._

_And that was the start of their long, happy, friendship. But not quite their relationship._

Mina smiled at the memory. She liked to remember it, how awkward they were around each other.

She was staring out the window but she looked down and saw Sana start to wake up. Mina gently turned Sana’s head into her chest so that she could kiss just along her hairline. 

Even though Sana refused to say it, her eyes were extra sensitive to light when she first woke up. She didn’t like being coddled but Mina always tried to find discrete ways to shield her eyes when she woke up. Today, it was tilting her face towards her chest, (Sana would never give up a chance to feel her chest and Mina knew it, Sana was whipped) to which Sana let out a hum.

“Hey, good morning love”

Sana just let out another hum into her chest

“gmorning, luff yoo” Sana said with a muffled whisper, they didn’t want to wake Tzuyu who was still sleeping soundly. 

Mina giggled and pressed another kiss to her hair and inhaled, she always smelled so beautiful in the morning, Mina would have made a thousand candles if she could. 

“Hey, C’mere I wanna ask you something” Mina had just come up with an idea to spoil the tall girl to her left with. 

“Mmkay” Sana said as she crawled up and put her ear next to Mina’s lips, still half asleep.

Mina whispered her idea to Sana, not without peppering kisses all over her cheeks and neck, trying to fill them with as much adoration as possible.

Sana let out a slight groan at the mention of having to leave Mina’s warm embrace. It was soon cut short with Mina’s hands tracing soothing circles around her back and a few open mouth kisses to her neck.

“Come on, please, she just finished her finals and you know how hard she was working, it was hard on us just seeing her like that.”

“I know I know, don’t worry, I’m gonna get it, just five more minutes.” Mina giggled at Sana’s words, she said that line almost every morning and Mina almost always gave in. 

“No no, she’s gonna wake up soon and you’re just gonna fall straight back asleep, we both know that” Mina said with a pout, “I’ll let you wear that hoodie of mine you like, the soft green one, I think it’s over in my closet”

Sana’s eyes shot open at that (a little too early than she would’ve liked, the sun was still irritating), she loved that sweatshirt because it was so soft. Mina had to take it back sometimes because Sana loved when it smelled like her and if Mina didn’t take it back sometimes, Sana probably would’ve kept it forever. 

“Okayyyy” She bent down and pressed a quick kiss to Mina’s lips before shooting up and heading to the closet to grab the sweatshirt, happy that it smelt like Mina. She loved Mina’s smell, Tzuyu’s too. 

She thought Mina smelled like flowers. Like springtime. She felt the same too, whenever Mina wrapped Sana up in a tight embrace it felt like a refreshingly cool wind in the middle of a muggy day. Washing away all her complaints and annoyances and just letting her bask in the relief of it.

She loved Tzuyu’s smell too. Tzuyu smelled more like spices though, she reminded her of when she would open the door of her childhood home after finishing her homework and could smell her mother cooking dinner. All the comforting scents that reminded her of home. She loved burying her face in Tzu’s hair after she had showered and just breathing in the feeling of being home, surrounded by the ones she loved. 

Her favorite scent though was what she smelled right now. Right after they had cuddled all night long and everything had mixed together into a combination that sounded like it shouldn’t work together but it most definitely did. It smelled like home, like all of her worries being washed away and replaced with the people she loved.

(She had told Mina and Tzuyu about all this, they had both teased her about her obsession with smell but agreed it was endearing and adorable. She could understand why it was a bit strange but they made sure to tell her how much they loved it.)

She pulled the sweater on and pulled the hood over her head. Even though Mina and Sana were close to the same size, Mina loved oversized clothes so the sleeves went well past Sana’s fingers and the hood covered most of her face. She wrapped her arms around herself and felt the soft material as she inhaled the strong smell of Mina. 

She could have stayed like that all day but was broken out of her trance by a giggle from Mina.

“You’re so adorable” Mina said through giggles

“Shut up” Sana replied with a pout and ran over to press a kiss to Mina’s lips, “And you’re whipped” 

“Oh hush, you are too” Mina said before reaching around to the back of Sana’s neck and pulling her back into the kiss.

“Huh? What’s going on? Hrmmm” Tzuyu said as she looked up to see her girlfriends kissing next to her, “Oh gross, get a room and let me sleep, too early for that” She said as she pressed her face back into Mina.

“This is our room, and it’s yours too. And I don’t think you can really call that ‘gross’ after last night” Mina replied, Tzuyu blushed at the end.

Mina and Sana pulled Tzuyu up and peppered her cheeks with kisses as Tzuyu let out a hum.

“Ok, I should go now, bye you two don’t get into too much trouble” Sana said as she left their embrace to place kisses on both their foreheads, each closing their eyes at that. 

“Wait, where are you going?” Tzuyu asked

Sana kissed her forehead again and said “Don’t worry about that, now go back to sleep”

Tzuyu wanted to protest but she was barely awake as it was and Mina’s hand rubbing up and down her back was just too soothing to resist. She leant down back into Mina’s neck and rolled over to be on top of her. Mina giggled while she scooted a bit to get more comfortable.

Then, Tzuyu moved her leg up and in between Mina’s and started pressing a few kisses to her neck.

“Hey hey hey! None of that, what were you just saying about us being gross, hm?” Mina said to her.

“Hmmm, my opinions have changed. You’re to pretty”

Sana giggled at the clingy, half-asleep Tzuyu and gave her butt a light tap, “Behave,” She only got a small huff in response before she grabbed her headphones from the nightstand and walked out the door. 

Mina and Tzuyu giggled as they cuddled. Tzuyu was drifting back to sleep, Mina’s hand really was the most soothing thing ever to her. It was hard to resist the pull of sleep. And really, she didn’t want to resist. So she closed her eyes and focused on Mina’s heartbeat through her shirt. 

Mina keeps rubbing up and down Tzuyu’s back as the girl starts letting out little snores as she sleeps. Mina looks down at her in adoration, she really was the cutest thing she’d ever seen, and finals had really taken a toll on her. Mina could still see some remaining bags under her eyes. 

Mina and Sana had both struggled watching Tzuyu push herself like that. Countless all-nighters or waking up to find Tzuyu hunched over her desk, having fallen asleep while studying.

They tried to pull her out, make her take a nap with them or even just eat something but Tzuyu was determined. This semester had been the hardest, they all knew that junior year was one of the toughest but Tzuyu had really pushed herself for the exams.

Once finals had finally finished, Sana and Mina had taken Tzuyu out for a celebratory date night which consisted mostly of spoiling Tzuyu at a restaurant, at the park, and at an ice cream shop. (There was a lot more spoiling later that night, that was probably all the girl’s favorite part)

Mina and Sana had graduated the year before and were so happy at their new jobs. Mina was a dancer in a pretty well known group (she was in a pretty low position, but she was ecstatic nonetheless) and Sana was helping out at Jeongyeon and Nayeon’s restaurant.The income wasn’t a lot, especially not with all their combined student debt, but it was more than enough to cover rent, utilities, and food so they were happy. 

Mina tried to stop thinking about the bills, that always just led to stress. They were functional and stable, but also eager for Tzuyu to graduate and start work with her chemistry degree. She already had a few prospects at some nice institutions, nothing confirmed but some internship openings, it was well known that the girl was god-like when it came to chemistry. They were all very excited. 

Mina smiled at the thought and slowed her hand on Tzuyu’s back. She let herself just focus on Tzuyu’s breathing and the pressure of her against her body and drifted off to comfortable sleep. 

Sana, on the other hand, was rushing out the door to head to Chaeng’s. She really wanted to get there soon so she could just grab the strawberries and head back home but it looked like the traffic wasn’t going to be agreeing with her plans. 

She got down to her car and plugged in her phone to play some music. She didn’t want to spend too much time picking a playlist so she just threw on some of BlackPink’s music. She liked the group, the music was fun without being too overwhelming and she thought each of the members looked nice. She imagined what she’d be like as an idol and giggled a bit, she was way too awkward for that. 

She pulled out of the garage and let her mind drift, she had gone to the farm so many times she didn’t even really need to think about it. Just let her mind wander and drift away into her thoughts. 

She thought about the hoodie she wore. While she did adore it for being soft and smelling like Mina, she also liked it because it was the hoodie Mina wore when they first got together. Sana really liked that memory. 

_At the time, they had all worried about what would happen after their chem class ended. The university was pretty big and they probably wouldn’t have any classes together again. Even their chem class had upwards of 30 people and it was a lab._

_They were studying that night, the final was in a few days and they always studied together before a test. Well, it was mostly Tzuyu teaching Mina and Sana while Sana did her best to keep any work from being done, usually by method of making Tzuyu flustered._

_No one had really realized their feelings for the two, except for Sana. She had always been pretty in touch with her emotions and she wasn’t new to relationships or romantic feelings. She was new to having those feelings to two people though so she wasn’t about to make a move on either of them._

_Luckily, she didn’t have to._

_“So um, what are we going to do...after… finals?” Mina asked?_

_“I guess, we’ll go to physics? I think that’s what comes after chem but I don’t need the credits right now. Of course, that’s assuming we pass.” Tzuyu answered._

_“No I mean like, what do we do about us?”_

_“Oh, I’m not really sure. I loved spending the semester with you guys. Like, a lot.” Tzuyu answered._

_“Yea I did too. Um, actually, this is probably a bad time but...wait no forget what I said nevermind” Sana said._

_Both girls knew what she was planning to say. At first they were shocked, they didn’t think they had feelings like that._

_But then Mina thought about how her heart always sped up when Sana grabbed her hand as they walked to class. She thought about how much she wanted to kiss Tzuyu’s cheeks because of how adorable she was when she rambled about chemistry._

_And Tzuyu realized that her blush wasn’t just out of embarrassment when Sana teased her or was overly affectionate. Or how she wanted to hold Mina’s beautiful hands a lot more than she probably should._

_Their faces both morphed from shock at Sana, to shock at themselves, then to realization and then finally blushed and smiled sheepishly._

_Sana on the other hand didn’t notice because she was too busy staring down at her hands, she really hoped what she said wouldn’t ruin their friendship._

_“Um, Sana I- well we, um I think at least? Well I just, I feel the same, and I think Tzuyu does too? If I’m right about what you were gonna say”_

_“Huh?” Sana looks up and sees both girls blushing and holding hands “I- oh, um, are you sure?”_

_“Yea, I mean, I don’t really have a clue what this is? I thought I was straight, also there are 2 of you? But um, I like you. A lot. Both of you.” Tzuyu says, stumbling over every other word, Sana thought it was adorable. Mina agreed._

_“Okay well, honestly I have no idea either. But we should probably get back to studying for now, right?” Sana replies._

_“Oh yeah! I kind of forgot about that” Mina laughs out._

Sana always loves remembering that. She can hardly believe how awkward they were, they were all so young and new to everything. Sometimes she misses that time, everything was new and even with all the stress from school things were still simple. She’s thankful about where she is now though, she worked hard and she’s proud. 

She drives down the pothole-filled road and stares at all the beautiful plants. She always loves coming to Chaeyoung’s farm, she has so many different plants and flowers and it’s beautiful. The strawberries of course, those were the most beautiful. She looked in the fields and could see they were just starting to ripen, she loved taking Mina and Tzuyu to go pick some which normally ended with them having a very messy makeout in the fields.

She finally pulled into the parking lot, happy to see there weren’t too many cars there yet. She turned off her music and got out of the car, as she opened the door of the shop she was greeted by Jihyo.

“Hey Sana! What’s up? What’re you doing her so early” She asks as she walks over to greet Sana. 

“I could ask the same to you” She replied with a knowing grin. 

“Oh, uh, Momo needed help with um, some of the ah inventory before they opened, yea” Jihyo stuttered out. Sana loved teasing Jihyo about Momo, she knew they both cared about each other a lot but it was funny to see Jihyo pretend not to be extremely whipped for her girlfriend. What probably happened was that Momo texted Jihyo last night because she was lonely and Jihyo dropped everything for her, Jihyo was always prepared to take care of anyone from their little group but especially Momo. Sana thought it was adorable how much Momo affected their normally stoic and put together unofficial leader (it was basically official, there would have been many more arrests if it wasn’t for Jihyo). 

“Yea, sure, totally” Sana teased. 

She then turned towards the other room.

She thought the layout of the house-turned-store was amazing. There was a small room downstairs where they kept a lot of the stuff for sale along with some couches and a cash register. In the next room over there was a small dining room and kitchen and their actual living room. It was small but it was cozy. 

There was a small spiral staircase that led up to the second floor which consisted of just one room where Chaeyoung and Dahyun (DubChaeng, as they called themself) slept. Down the stairs was where Momo’s room was. They still called it Momo’s but Jihyo spent more nights there then she did in her own apartment. Sana thought for a few months that Jihyo lived with Momo, Momo thought it was hilarious but Jihyo was embarrassed. Sana agreed that it was hilarious. 

Sana walked through the living room and up the stairs towards ‘DubChaeng’s’ room. 

“Hey! I’m gonna grab some strawberries, just stopped in to say hi.” Sana said as she popped her head up. Chaeyoung shot up in bed and Dahyun reached up to pull her back down in a hug. 

“Oh uh, mmkay. Hi” Chaeyoung replied before falling back asleep. Sana laughed, she hadn’t expected a long conversation but she thought it was cute how quickly Chaeyoung switched from confusion to giving up and falling asleep. 

Sana walked back down to grab her strawberries and saw that Momo had come up as well. She definitely hadn’t fully woken up though, just engulfing her girlfriend in a back hug as she went around to do all the things needed to get ready for the day.

Sana grinned at that and told them they were cute before deciding to grab some whipped cream as well, she knew how much Tzuyu loved the stuff, especially when it was so fresh. The farm itself didn’t have any animals (aside all the stray cats that loved to wander the fields) but there were some farms in the area that had agreed to sell some of Chaeyoung’s produce if she sold some of their products. It was part of the reason the farm was so successful, it was practically an entire farmer’s market when they set up all the tables outside. 

“Okay, Bye! See you guys later!” Sana said as she walked out the door. Jihyo responded with actual words while Momo just managed a small grunt (she was rewarded for her effort with a kiss on the forehead.) 

Sana walked to her car and began the drive home with a smile on her face, she always left the farm like that. Aside from the apartment, it was probably her favorite place in the world. They had talked about making an addition and moving in after Tzuyu finished University but that was mainly just a fantasy, they were all still broke and just barely graduated. But still, they loved to dream. 

……

Once at the apartment, Sana got to work on her surprise. She was pretty terrible in the kitchen, and she had to be extra quiet, but she was determined to perfect it. 

In the other room, Mina laid asleep with Tzuyu. Or at least she did, until they were awoken by loud crashing from the kitchen.

Mina wrapped her arms around a very dazed Tzuyu as she shot up to look around for the intruder. 

“Wha- Huh?” Tzuyu exclaimed, still very much half-asleep. 

Mina looked around and remembered what was going on. 

“Shhh, it’s okay, just lay back down babe” 

“Buh, wheressana?” Tzuyu mumbled, slurring her words in her sleep-drunk state.

“Don’t worry, baby, just come here” Mina rubbed Tzuyu’s back again. She was honestly shocked that she had been able to keep the girl asleep throughout the whole morning, she guessed that Tzuyu was still exhausted from finals. 

Tzuyu layed back down and drifted into a light sleep again. 

Mine however, was now pretty much completely awake. She decided to just grab her phone and mindlessly scroll through instagram or twitter until Sana came in. There were a few more loud crashes but none had roused Tzuyu. Wow, her hands must be magic, she thought (Sana would have agreed). 

Eventually, after many more loud noises and snores from Tzuyu, Sana emerged through the door carrying a large tray almost overflowing. There was a large stack of strawberry pancakes next to a bowl of fresh whipped cream. Next to that was a pitcher of syrup and some forks and knives. 

Mina grinned at the sight of her girlfriend trying to carry it all, it looked she was about to fall a few times but she made it. Sana set the tray down on the bed next to Mina and Tzuyu. 

Mina bent her head down towards Tzuyu and started trying to rouse her, “Hey sleepyhead, time to wake up” Tzuyu answered with a grunt. Mina had to try something else, she gave a look to Sana and then they both started tickling Tzuyu semi-roughly.

“Ok, ok! I’m up, you can stop now!” Tzuyu said through giggles.

“Open your eyes dumbass” 

Tzuyu (reluctantly) opened her eyes and squinted around her. Her face lit up when she saw the tray Sana had brought in.

“Mmmm thank you Sanaaaa”

“How bout you thank me with a kiss?” Sana was insatiable but Tzuyu would always indulge her so she leant over and gave her a peck on the lips. 

The rest of the day was filled with cuddles and kisses and lots of strawberry pancakes (Chaeyoung would be proud). The girls were able to forget about all of their worries in the arms of their girlfriends and they basked in it. 

Their laughter and sighs blended together, unsure what smiles brighten whose faces, which lips the kisses came from. 

They liked it that way, melting together. The three of them, all together. The way it should be.

Their love tying them all together.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I hope you enjoyed reading that :)  
> Tzuyu kind of just slept through the entire fic despite the whole concept being about her but shhh  
> um yea i'd love if you left a comment if you read this :) you don't have to though they're just sorta nice lol. i kinda want to write more fics about this little universe thing but idk, like write the other ships. or maybe just add a bunch of random stuff to this universe and write a big fic at the end tying it all together (like that little blackpink thing i put in, it'd be funny if i wrote about Sana running into them lmao)  
> Ok I'm rambling  
> But oh also! abt Sana, I tried to make her sort of autistic coded but I didn't want to make it all weird and stereotypey so it was kinda really weirdly thrown in. i also don't know a whole lot about autism so i just threw in the things that are like, my experiences as a person who is probably autistic. But yea sorry if it exploited autistic people or something, I just get really happy when I read a fic with an autistic character so I wanted try it myself. This note is long as hell and i still have things to say, im gonna stop myself though. But yea if you have any questions just comment and I'll respond.


End file.
